The Last Volturi
by Acaciahoney
Summary: "With a little time, who knows what you will become." Responsible for the survival of their own kind, the Volturi preserve the life of humans in the Old World to feed the Vampire race. Roma Volturi hopes to join the conservation programme, but her powers are yet to be revealed. Standing in her way is a fierce temper and her love for a boy who can never be hers.
1. Chapter 1

As I step into the palace I am overcome by a sense of serenity and I instantly regret losing my temper earlier. My brother Ogon is already home from school. He must have sensed my mood and he wraps me in a cloak of calm, his mind reaching out to mine from wherever he is. I close my eyes to follow the train of his thoughts and I locate him on the veranda of his room. I would normally stomp up the stone steps to confront him, but he maintains his hold on me, making my limbs feel heavy.

All of my family have the power to control mood, except for me. Ogon is best at it. Most of my family have to be standing right next to the person they are trying to influence, but Ogon can reach out to anyone's mind from a distance.

Ogon has it easy, he's in his last year at the Malvern Academy, he's a top student and he's next in line to the throne of Voltaire, our home.

I come from a long line of Volturi, the royal family of Voltaire and the Keepers of the Old World. We are an ancient, powerful family who are feared by all. At least that's the idea. Unfortunately for me, I have yet to show my 'true potential'. As well as lacking in the mood influence department, I haven't mastered any of the powers of my ancient clan. I know the powers are inside of me, deep down, but they have a habit of bursting out of me unexpectedly, particularly when my temper flares - that seems to be happening a lot lately.

My brother is the perfect example of a Volturi leader, he is strong and brave, but most importantly, he is well respected, even at the age of eighteen. I reach his room and the door swings open of its own accord.

"Stop showing off," I drop my bag on the floor and I step into Ogon's room. He stands in the doorway to the veranda with a smirk on his face, his hands in the pocket of his jeans. "You can stop now. I'm calm."

Ogon's influence rolls off me in waves and that familiar, tense feeling wraps its hands around my insides again.

"So?" Ogon regards me with an amused expression. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

The truth is, I do want to talk about, but I chew my lip to stop the words from spewing out of me because I'm scared to get agitated again. Last time I came home upset, I spontaneously set fire to the curtains in our living room.

"Tell me," Ogon says. "I hate these curtains anyway."

A small laugh escapes my lips. "Fine."

I take a deep breath and then I exhale slowly, trying to adopt the same calm feeling that Ogon's influence had brought. "Morgan Gazini tripped me in the corridor and I fell into a group of Cullen's."

"Seriously? Did you touch any of them?"

"I rolled into them, like in that game from the Old World, the one with the pins and the ball. Of course I touched them."

Ogon snorts with derision and then quickly rearranges his face into a passive expression. "What happened?"

"What do you think?"

Ogon whistles. "How bad was it?"

I chew the inside of my mouth. "Bad. The Cullen's blasted in all direction; one of them went straight through a wall. Madame Melania said they're going to bill Mum and Dad for the damage."

Ogon's face darkens. "Madame Melania knows you can't help it. You want me to speak to Gazini? He should know better than to trip a Volturi right near a group of Cullen's. _He_ should pay for the damage."

I shake my head. "It's fine, just leave it."

The Gazini's are an ancient family like ours, they're not as powerful, but they are represented on the Moros council and they have a lot of influence in the smaller communities. Not only that, but my Father is far too proud to hand over the bill for the damage.

Ogon's face searches mine. "Why are you so upset? It's not the first time you've caused chaos at school."

I shrug my shoulders, but as much as I try to repress it my heartbeat quickens and stomach leaps.

Ogon cocks his head to one side. "I felt that."

My cheeks redden. "Felt what?"

Ogon raises an eyebrow. "You know what."

In that split second when I thought about the incident, Ogon felt my emotion, that feeling of elation I get every time I see, or think of, Nicholas Cullen. He was with the group I hurtled into when I tripped; he was slammed into the lockers that line the corridor when our bodies repelled each other like magnetic poles.

It's a curious thing. The Volturi have conducted much study on why the Cullen's and the Volturi react to each other like this, the Cullen's are naturally our most trusted ally, always at the side of the Volturi in Voltaire and the Old World, but our scientists can't figure it out.

"So, who is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Roma, you can tell me."

"Why, so you can tell me that he's not good enough for me and then intimidate him so he never speaks to me ever again?"

"So there is someone."

I scowl at him and he laughs. He gestures towards the small refrigerator in the corner of his room. The door swings open and two blood bags float through the air towards him. "Come on." Ogon gestures towards the veranda.

Outside, the late afternoon air is stifling and the sun is still bright in the indigo sky. I look down at my arms, my skin shimmering in the light, sparkling like diamonds. "Madame Melania says that in the Old World we have to cover up our skin so that we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"That's right." Ogon says, leaning over the railings beside me. With his fair hair and barely-there eyelashes he is my opposite. I have our Father's thick, black locks while Ogon takes after our Mother. We both have the same blue eyes though, bright blue like the sea on a sunny day.

"I'll have to live somewhere dull and cloudy, I don't want to stay indoors all day and only go out at night. What would I do, stuck home?"

Ogon doesn't answer. He hands me one of the blood bags and I take a sip, pulling a face at the syrupy taste. Ogon has a sweet tooth.

"Will I have to wear one of those cloaks, like the Old World Volturi?"

"Maybe, if Father lets you go."

"He'll let me go, he doesn't need me here. You think the Volturi Keepers will take me?"

Ogon looks at me, he takes a big gulp from his blood bag and then he leans on to the balcony overlooking Moros, the capital city of Voltaire. A future king surveying his kingdom. "You need to control your emotions. It could be the key to unlocking your powers."

I roll my eyes. "I've tried. It was easy for you, your powers came naturally," I throw myself down on to one of the veranda chairs. "Oh what's the point in even talking about the joining the Old World Volturi; I'll never pass the entry test."

The Volturi in the Old World live in a place called Volterra in Volturi recently expanded, planting Volturi Keepers right across the Old World to keep an eye on 'new-borns'. Father says that the number of new-born vampires has more than tripled in the last decade. They're unpredictable and unable to control their thirst for blood, causing a threat to humans – our main source of blood.

The original Old World Volturi were unable to monitor all of the new-borns from their mountainside home in Italy and requested that the Moros council of Voltaire send help. Any Voltairians wishing to go must pass a test, they must be able to demonstrate their aptitude for fighting new-borns and conserving the lives of humans.

Voltairian vampires are born, not made. We are living creatures, immortal like our Old World counterparts, but we are much harder to kill. Voltairian Volturi are more powerful than any vampire in the Old World, as most possess only one or two powers.

Ogon continues to gaze across Moros. I sip on the sickly-sweet blood as I watch him, then I toss the empty bag down on to the table.

"Careful." Ogon rushes to the table and thrusts the bag back at me before shuffling the papers littering the table into one neat pile.

I try to peer at the papers in his hands. "What is all this?"

They look like diagrams annotated with Ogon's spiky handwriting, but I can't make any of it out. Ogon hastily gathers up his work up and jams it under his arm. "It's just some research."

"Research? Like, for school?"

Ogon sits down on the chair opposite me and looks at me carefully. "It's just something I'm…interested in."

He fiddles nervously with the amulet that rests on his chest. He got it for his eighteenth birthday, a key to the Old World. I'll get one too when I come of age, a red gem wrapped in a cage of metal. At school they taught us that our world and the Old World are two layers of reality and the amulets allow us to pass through the veil between the worlds. I don't really understand the science behind it, but before the veil was discovered and we found the vast food source in the Old World, we lived on the blood of animals. I shudder at the thought.

"Whatever, unless you're studying how to get my powers to work, I'm not interested."

Ogon smiles tightly. "They'll come to you; a lot of kids at school don't have their powers yet."

"Ogon, I'm almost seventeen and I'm Volturi. I'm a laughing stock."

"Nobody's laughing at you."

"Aren't they?"

Ogon runs a hand through his hair. "Maybe we could work more on your powers, provoke them out of you."

"Mother won't let us practice at home anymore, not after last time."

"OK, maybe at school then."

"Oh yeh, like Madame Melania will allow that."

"Yeh, you're probably right," Ogon scratches his chin thoughtfully and then his face lights up. "We need somewhere that's unbreakable right? Plenty of space to practice?"

I nod.

"The Cullen's place."

"No, no way."

"Why not?"

"I…I don't want anyone to see me practice."

Ogon rolls his eyes. "They won't be around. I'll just ask Gabe if we can use one of the training rooms. It'll be fine as long as we keep out of the Cullen's' way."

Gabe is the leader of the Cullen's, their coven lives in a fortress just off the coast of Voltaire. The Cullen's are strong and fast and they prevent war in the Old World – another major threat to our food supply. They help the Volturi to protect humans, preserving their lives because we need them in order to survive. We call it to the Conservation Programme.

I think of Nicholas, his brawny arms, his muscular chest and those liquid-brown eyes. He's the same age as Ogon and he'll leave the Malvern Academy soon. Butterflies dance in my stomach at the thought of seeing him at the Cullen's fort and my heart rate quickens. I'm always too shy to speak to him at school; he's always surrounded by his friends and even if I did, what would I say? Repelling him into the lockers in the corridor today is the closest encounter I've ever had with him. I know it's impossible, we could never have a relationship if he's going to be blasted off his feet every time we get too close, but there's just something about him. I look up to find Ogon watching me curiously and my cheeks blaze.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to the sound of raised voices - Ogon, Father and another male voice that I recognise, but can't place. I sit up in bed, wiping sleep from my eyes. My internal clock tells me that it's almost midnight and I've had my two hours sleep. I look forward to a time when I won't have to sleep at all, but young vampires need a couple of hours each night while their powers are developing.

I hone in on the voices, trying to hear them more clearly. It's like trying to tune a radio, fuzzy at first, but I scrunch my eyes shut and concentrate, then it's like someone turns up the volume.

"You're suggesting that I let these vampires into my home, after what they have done?" Father.

"Offering them a place on the council may be the only way to change their minds."

"Change their minds about what?" Ogon asks.

"Starting a war."

Ogon laughs then, a high, cruel laugh that I've never heard before. It sounds so unlike my warm, carefree brother that it sends a shiver down my spine. "They wouldn't dare challenge the Volturi. With the Cullen's on our side, we'll slaughter them all."

"As the smaller clans join together their numbers grow, they pose a great threat. Don't underestimate them."

"So your advice is to allow them representation on the council?"

There is silence then and I imagine the owner of the unknown voice nodding at Father's words.

"I thought that was your job," Ogon spits. "You represent the smaller clans."

"That is correct, but it is not enough for them…..there's something else. They want access."

"Access?"

"To the Old World, they want amulets, I think that's what they came for tonight."

"Absolutely not," Father raises his voice, "They slaughtered two of my guards and you expect me to give them keys to the Old World? They could jeopardise our entire system, everything we have worked for."

"I do not expect anything, your majesty, but if I may be so bold, they may jeopardise it anyway."

"I will think on what you've said, right now I need to secure my household."

I hear footsteps and then the front door closes with a click.

"Roma is awake." Ogon says.

I kick the covers off and I hurry out of the room. Downstairs, my father and brother stand in the foyer looking grim.

"What happened? Who was that?"

My Father looks grave. "That was Ezekiel Gazini. Someone tried to break in to our home, they killed two of the guards."

Ezekiel is the leader of the Gazini Household and also the Father of Morgan Gazini.

"What? Which guards?"

"Maximo and Eli."

"Oh. I liked them."

Father nods. "They were very loyal. They fought bravely and went to great lengths to protect us."

"Allowing criminals to sit on the council would be a stain on their memory." Ogon spits.

I look between my brother and father. I've never heard Ogon speak to him like that. I feel my hands twitch at my sides.

"It's OK, Roma," Father says. "The murderers are dead now. They won't hurt us."

"No it's not! That man, Gazini, said there would be a war."

I feel a sudden feeling of relaxation sweep over me and my limbs feel heavy. "Ogon stop it. You can't keep protecting me from everything."

"You're unpredictable when you're upset." Ogon's tone is condescending.

"Father! Tell him!"

"Ogon…" My father looks weary as he sits down in one of the cushioned chairs that line the foyer. I feel Ogon's influence lift.

"I've called upon our cousins in the Old World," My father says. "Aro will be here soon."

"Aro?"

"The Leader of the Old World Vulturi." Ogon says.

I whirl around to face him. "I know who he is."

Ogon smirks.

"Aro's coming here?" I look down at my nightgown and I smooth a hand over my tangled hair. "I need to get dressed."

I race back up to my room and quickly shower. I brush my long black hair until it shines and then I step into a long, black gown made from lace. It has a high, scalloped neck and it clings to my slim frame. It's finished with a sweeping train that trails the floor when I walk. The Old World Volturi mainly wear black and I hope that Aro will approve.

Downstairs, I follow the glorious, unfamiliar scent of the foreign vampires into the parlour. It's like a heavy, sweet perfume - woody, like incense. Ogon stands at the fireplace, passing his hand over the naked flame as the Volturi marvel at his skill. I scowl. Ogon has no intention of going to the Old World, or of joining our Volturi cousins, yet here he is, showing off for them. I hear applause and then a smooth voice.

"Ah well done, my young friend. How fascinating." Aro's voice is like silk.

Ogon laughs and then stops when he spots me in the doorway. His eyes narrow when he sees my attire.

My Mother rushes to my side and whispers hurriedly in my ear. "I think the silk gown would've been more appropriate dear."

Ogon extends his hand to me. "Aro, this is my sister, Roma. She hopes to join you in the Old World once she is of age."

"Ah yes, Roma." He wraps his tongue around my name, making it sound much more exotic. He is suddenly before me, moving so quickly that I miss the manoeuvre. He takes my hand in his and kisses it gently before sniffing my arm delicately. "I smell the sunshine on your skin," Aro explains, "No reason to hide from the sun in a world that is completely vampiric."

Aro smiles at me almost greedily, his eyes flicker over my body and my cheeks grow a little hot. He laughs suddenly, making me jump. "The flush of blood under your skin, how curious your kind are. Beating hearts, living creatures, born not made."

Father clears his throat and Aro drops my hand. "If you would like to follow me into the dining room, dinner will be served."

The Volturi Keepers take their seats at the long, polished table and I marvel at how still they are, solid, like marble statues. I find my seat between Ogon and Father and Aro sits opposite me, his scarlet eyes burning into mine. I look away, my whole face burning. A female vampire sits beside him, her hair is blonde and her eyes the most vivid red I have ever seen. They bore into my face as her name comes to mind. Jane. The boy sitting at her other side must be Alec. I've heard they are Aro's most treasured assets, vampires that were made. Between them they have the power to both incapacitate their victim and inflict the most terrible pain. With a shudder, I look away from them both.

"So, Aro, I was telling you about the clans…" Father starts.

"Yes, yes. We will get to that, but right now, I want to hear more about your delightful family." Aro looks at me intently. "You're daughter for example. She wishes to join us?"

Mother leans forward. "Yes, but she has yet to reveal her true powers."

I pull a face in her direction.

"She's working on her powers," Ogon says hastily. "I'm helping her, training her."

Father looks at Ogon and me with interest but doesn't say anything. He must have felt that Ogon's words were lies, but he does not contradict him.

"I see," Aro says. "And you do not wish to join us, Ogon?"

My father smiles. "My son will be the ruler of Voltaire someday, he needs to have a presence here."

Aro nods in acknowledgment. "How old are you Roma?" He asks.

I straighten up. "I am almost seventeen."

"And you have yet to show your powers?"

"She has powers," Ogon says, "but she needs to work on her control."

"Can you demonstrate anything for us now?" Aro asks.

My Mother laughs nervously. "I would rather she didn't, we've just redecorated."

I am saved by the arrival of dinner - goblets of steaming hot blood. Our Volturi cousins lift their goblets warily to their noses and then they take delicate sips.

Aro smacks his lips together. "I must admit, I prefer the thrill of drinking directly from a human, but this is just as delicious."

After dinner, Ogon and I head outside to watch the sunrise, a brother-sister tradition of ours. Some of the Volturi Keepers join us, shedding their heavy black cloaks to feel the morning sun on their skin. It's so peaceful with the cool breeze on my face and the chirping of the skylarks in the trees. For a second, I wonder if Ogon is controlling my mood again, but then I realise that I feel so calm because I had forgotten all about school and about being the worst vampire at Malvern. I let myself wonder what it would be like to be a Volturi in the Old World once I have my powers. I dare myself to imagine living with Nicholas, we would find a way around the repelling and be together forever in the Old World. I rest my head on Ogon's shoulder as the sun comes up, it's warmth radiates through me, filling my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the sun is up, Ogon and I excuse ourselves to get ready for school. I can tell it's going to be a hot day, the sun is already a blazing yellow disc in the ocean blue sky, it warms my bare, shimmering skin as its rays stream through the balcony doors and into my room. I pull a cream summer dress from the wardrobe, patterned with tiny violets, it falls to just below the knee. It's one of my favourites.

I find Demetri and Felix standing at the door in the foyer. They too are Volturi Keepers from the Old World. They were absent from dinner last night, assisting the guards on duty around the perimeter of the household. As I head out the door with Ogon, they fall into step behind us.

"You're coming to school with us?" I ask.

Demetri nods. "You're Father is worried there may be another attack."

"They're not going to attack us in school." I laugh.

Ogon, ever obedient, ushers me along the garden path. We pass our household guards at the front gate, they look restless, their fingers gripping the hilts of the swords at their sides.

I feel agitated, the other kids at school already think I'm weak without arriving at school with an escort. Ogon raises an eyebrow warningly as he senses me mood.

I look over my shoulder at our two bodyguards. Felix is terrifying, a huge, solid boulder with a permanent scowl on his face. Passers-by stare, but quickly look away, no doubt intimidated by the monster of a vampire trailing us. Demetri is smaller, but his wild, red eyes make him just as sinister. He falls into step beside Ogon and the two chat animatedly about Moros and our relationships with the other households. Demetri tells us all about a recent altercation with a coven in the Old World that ended with both parties agreeing to go their separate ways. Demetri seems disappointed by this and I sense that he is itching for another fight.

At the wrought iron gates of Malvern, Demetri and Felix station themselves outside, still as statues with their hands clasped in front of them.

"You're staying here?" I ask.

Demetri smiles. "Aro and your Father thought it would be for the best. There are members of the smaller clans here, if any of them plan on attacking you, I'll sense it."

Demetri's golden hair is like fire in the sun. I imagine many girls would find him charming, but I just scowl and this makes him laugh.

"This is so embarrassing." I mutter, as we head inside.

Ogon rolls his eyes at me. "Don't be dramatic." He pushes me through the gates towards the front doors. He shrugs his bag higher on to his shoulder and I notice that it's bulging with books.

"What have you got in there?"

A darkness flashes across his eyes and his brow furrows. "Nothing – just school stuff."

We step into the packed hallway, most students pushing past each other as they make their way to their first lessons, the Volturi edging along the sides.

"Hey, there's Nicholas." Ogon calls over my head.

"What, where?" I wheel around and sure enough I see Nicholas bounding towards us, surrounded by Cullens. "Don't they ever travel alone?"

Ogon laughs. "No, it's a Cullen thing."

Nicholas spots us and raises a hand. My face blazes.

"C'mon," Ogon says. "I want to ask him about using the Cullen place for your training. It'll be a few days til I see Gabe."

"No Ogon – please don't." I grab Ogon's hand and I try to pull him away.

He looks at me curiously. "Relax, I'll just ask him about the training room. I won't mention that it's for you."

I exhale with relief and Ogon smirks. The Cullens bound towards us, but they stop a safe distance away. I see two of the boys behind Nicholas sniggering as they look at me. I turn on my heel and I hurry up the hallway towards class.

I settle in my seat for first period. Most of the class are at the window, their foreheads pressed against the glass as they peer down into the school grounds. With a sinking feeling I realise that they've spotted Felix and Demetri at the gates.

"Is that your entourage?" Morgan Gazini asks with a snigger.

"Careful Morgan or she'll blast you through a wall." The voice belongs to another Gazini, Cara. She sneers at me, a look of scorn upon her face.

"I'd like to see her try," Morgan says. "I'm no Cullen."

All of the Gazini's are jerks. Their leader, Ezekiel Gazini, is a slimy, underhand excuse for a vampire, but for some reason my Father trusts him. I wonder what Demetri can read from Ezekiel and I make a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Hey! Roma might not blast you through a wall, but I will, and as for her friends out there, they'll crush you into dust."

Ivy Denali sits down in the seat beside me. Ezekiel and Cara pull a face at her but neither of them dare say anything in response.

My only friend at Malvern, Ivy tries to have my back as much as possible, but she is always busy with some society or club at school. The Denali's are beautiful, all of them have golden blonde hair and amber eyes. Ivy is my opposite, popular and powerful. I have no idea why she's friends with me.

She gently bumps my shoulder with hers and smiles. The Gazini's turn back to the window.

"Please take your seats." Madame Melania sweeps into the room and stands behind her desk. "I take it you've seen our guests outside." Madame Melania's eyes fall on me and she purses her lips as though it's my fault that I have to have guards at school. Morgan smirks at me over his shoulder. Suddenly, his chair flies out from underneath him and he lands on the floor with a thump. Ivy snorts and then quickly arranges her face into a look of innocence.

"Ivy…." Madame Melania looks at her warningly.

"Sorry Madame Melania." Ivy flashes a dazzlingly sweet smile.

Ivy is a top student and she never gets into trouble, even when she uses her powers in class. We're not supposed to use our powers at school unless it's part of the lesson, it's the number one rule at Malvern.

Madame Melania peers over her glasses and then presses a button on a silver cylinder in the centre of her desk. An image of a planet appears above it, a huge sphere rotating slowly in mid-air. Earth – the Old World. As well as being our Head of Year, Madame Melania is also a History Teacher, teaching the history of Voltaire and the Old World.

"As you know," Madame Melania begins, "Earth is much older than Voltaire, hence the name the Old World. We do not know why our worlds are connected, but the Denali Scientists are constantly conducting new studies to find out."

Ivy sits up a little straighter, a haughty look upon her face.

"What we do know," Madame Melania continues. "Is that we need the Old World in order to live to our full potential and yet Earth is fragile. It is ravaged by war and crime and many humans appear to have a desire to kill one another. We preserve the lives of humans through the conservation programme so that we too can survive, but is this the best way? If a disaster occurs on Earth which we are unable to prevent and if humans are wiped out, what then? Our blood supply would quickly be depleted and although we can survive on the blood of animals, would the wildlife in Voltaire be enough to sustain our ever growing population? I would like you all to keep these thoughts in mind as we debate the Conservation Programme, this side is for and this side is against. Madame Melania draws an invisible line down the room. Ivy and I are on the side that is against the Conservation Programme and I chew the inside of my mouth. With my family so heavily involved in the programme, I wonder how I'll debate an opposing view, I'd never given it much thought. My hands twitch at my sides and suddenly our desk is ablaze. Ivy jumps back from her seat, a hiss escaping her lips. She flips the table over and stamps out the flames.

"Roma Volturi!" Madame Melania almost shakes with fury. "I will add that desk to the bill for yesterday's damage."

I glower at her. "It was an accident." My hands twitch again and suddenly the desk beside us is on fire. The students sitting there jump backwards and they quickly turn the table over like Ivy did. They throw looks of contempt towards me as they stomp on the embers.

"Out!" Madame Melania screams. "Get out of my classroom."

I hastily grab my bag and I rush out of the classroom, the sound of laughter ringing in my ears.

In the hall I lean back against the lockers and I close my eyes. I feel a breeze across my face and when I open my eyes he is standing in front of me, his dark hair falling over his forehead. Nicholas.

"Oh!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Nicholas says, looking amused. "You causing trouble again?"

He sniffs the air, inhaling the scent of burning wood and my cheeks flush.

"I can't help it, it's getting worse. It's not the first time I've set something on fire."

Nicholas smiles and my stomach flips. "Maybe you're a Pyromancer."

"Don't they see visions in fire? I don't see anything, I just make things spontaneously burst into flame."

Nicholas laughs but it's not unkind. "Maybe it's something new, a power we've never seen before."

I look at him skeptically and then I heave a sigh. "I don't think so, I'm just clumsy. Speaking of which, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Blasting you into the lockers."

"Oh yeah," Nicholas laughs. "Hey, that was nothing." He takes a step towards me. His brown eyes are so dark that they are almost black. I tense as he leans closer to me, my heart pounding in my chest. He holds a hand up. "Why do you think the Volturi and the Cullens repel each other like we do?"

"I don't know."

His hand moves towards my shoulder, like he's daring himself to touch me. I feel like I am suddenly in a trance, he is standing so close I can smell his scent - soap and something sweet, almost citrusy. An invisible string lifts my hand so that it hovers inches from his, our palms facing. I feel the resistance, the force between us itching to blast us apart.

Nicholas eyes find mine. "It's strange huh?"

"I guess." I lower my hand back to my side, wiping my sweating palm on my dress. He doesn't move, he stays close, staring at me intently. His hand moves towards my face and I tense again as his fingertips trace the air around the flush of my cheek and the line of my jaw. The invisible barrier between us is still there, but there's something else, like electricity, snapping gently against my skin. Nicholas seems to feel it too, he looks curious for a second and then troubled. "I best get back," He says softly, "I just ducked out for a second to see what all the commotion was." He smiles and then heads back towards his classroom. I watch him leave with a heavy heart.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day passes without incident and as I head out of school at the end of the day, I think of nothing but Nicholas. Ivy links her arm through mine as we make our way to the school gates, hoping to catch a glimpse of my Old World cousins. I think about telling her about my moment with Nicholas earlier, but then I realise how much I want to keep it to myself, a secret preserved at the front of my mind, so I can savour the memory of his scent, the sight of his face and the feel of his almost touch.

Ogon interrupts my thoughts as he bounds up behind us. "What were you thinking about? Just now?"

"Nothing." I say the words too hurriedly and my cheeks flush.

"OK," Ogon says, unconvinced. "But I've never sensed that kind of emotion from you before, you felt so….elated."

I suppress a smile and Ivy looks at me with interest. She opens her mouth to speak, but she is suddenly distracted when we reach the gates.

Demetri and Felix shift out of their statue-like positions to greet us. They are both quite taken with Ivy, even Felix, who I've barely seen crack a smile before now. They are keen to know more about the connection between Voltaire and the Old World and they press Ivy for information on our journey home. Ivy tells them everything she knows and everything the Denali Scientists suspect about the links between our worlds.

"Do you believe in the possibility of more worlds?" Demetri asks.

Ivy's mouth sets in a tight line. "If there were, we would've found them by now."

"I think there's still a lot we don't know about our worlds." Ogon says.

Ivy's head whips towards Ogon and her eyes narrow. The darkness is there again, flashing across Ogon's face. No one says anything further on the matter and I wonder about the curious exchange.

Demetri hastily changes the subject. "When you come to Earth, you must visit us in Volterra," He tells Ivy.

Ivy talks excitedly about how she hopes to join the Conservation Programme as a Scientist. She talks about how she wants to study disease in the hope of finding cures for humans. Demetri watches her carefully, drinking in every word she says. A little further on, Ivy takes the path that leads to a huge, sparkling white building with powder blue turrets and flags of the Denali crest billowing in the breeze.

We say goodbye and Demetri presses his lips to her hand, she giggles girlishly as she skips up the path to her house. We head home, but instead of heading up the winding path up to our household, Ogon takes the gravel path towards the coast.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To the Cullens," Ogon grins. "You're training starts tonight."

Demetri and Felix look at each other confused.

"You don't need to come," I tell them. "We're safe with the Cullens."

"Our orders are to stay with you til you return home."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, but I'd rather you didn't watch."

Demetri smirks. "As you wish."

We reach the shoreline and Ogon lifts me into his arms like a baby. It makes me feel like a child and I scowl.

"I'm sorry, Roma, but you can't jump that far yet." Ogon crouches low and then springs towards the Cullens household. Demetri and Felix follow closely behind as we land with a soft thud on the shale surrounding the fort. I look up at the tall, black turrets, speckled with white. Seabirds roost on the towers, their high pitched calls echoing around the stone walls of the keep.

Gabe stands between two solid, wooden doors already open to permit us. "Welcome. My son mentioned that you might stop by."

"We were hoping to use your training rooms. If you will permit us." Ogon says.

"It would be my pleasure."

Gabe nods welcomingly at Felix and Demetri and then leads us through the courtyard. It's quiet except for a huge granite fountain in the middle of the yard which splashes and gurgles as tiny shoots of water dance across the surface. Demetri and Felix stay beside it, relaxing into their statue-like positions.

"May I ask why you wish to use the rooms?" Gabe asks.

Ogon looks sideways at me. "My sister hopes to join the Volturi Keepers in the Old World. She has a very special gift which we want to keep under wraps until she takes the entry test."

"Ah of course, Pyromancy."

I look at Gabe in surprise.

"Nicholas told me," Gabe says with a smile.

"I'm not a Pyromancer, I don't see visions."

Gabe smiles. "With a little time, who knows what you will become." He leads us into a foyer lined with suits of armour and then along a dark corridor, dimly lit with candles. A few Cullens pass us, they greet Ogon but they keep their distance, almost pressing themselves against the stone wall. They barely glance at me.

"We use the smallest training room mostly for storage, if you can clear some space you can use it whenever you want. It's right at the end of the hall," Gabe stops walking and gestures towards the door. "If you'll excuse me, I have something I need to attend to." Gabe leaves us and disappears back towards the foyer.

"Thanks Gabe." Ogon calls after him.

The training room is dull and dusty, motes float on the narrow rays of late afternoon sun that filter through the narrow windows. Statues covered with dust sheets stand stationary around the room like sentinels preparing for battle. I imagine them leaping into action once the sheets are taken off and I jump when Ogon whips the cover off the nearest one, sending a billow of dust into the air. A wooden, faceless mannequin rocks backwards and forwards on its stand.

"We should move these. This whole place could go up." I wiggle fingers in front of Ogon to show my meaning.

"They're reinforced."

My heart skips a beat. I turn to find Nicholas flanked by two other Cullens I recognise from school.

"My Dad said you might need a hand in here."

"We just need to move some of this stuff so we can get started." Ogon says.

Nicholas smiles. "No problem."

The Cullens move past me and they start pushing the equipment to one side. They dart around the room at top speed while I stand helplessly in the middle. Within seconds the room is clear. Nicholas skids to a halt beside me, the muscles in his arms bulging against the sleeves of his fitted black t-shirt. I imagine reaching out and touching the contours of his arm, his chest….

Ogon clears his throat behind me. "Would you guys mind giving us some space?"

Nicholas nods and gestures to the other two. They disappear out into the hall.

"Ok," Ogon starts. "I want you to clear your mind. Let go of your emotions."

I empty my mind until all I see is black and I relax my shoulders.

"You're still feeling." Ogon says.

I try to concentrate. I screw my eyes shut and I clench my fists. I feel it then, a twist of anxiety in my stomach, a tense tingling feeling rippling all over my skin and something else. A warm feeling wrapped around my heart. I concentrate on each sensation and I try to push them away from my body, forcing an invisible barrier between me and them, just like the force which prevents Nicholas from touching me. I feel it give and then the tense, tingling feeling rolls off my body and rests in the palms of my hands, tickling my fingers. Next, I concentrate on my anxiety, I imagine reducing it to the size of a pebble like the ones which sit on the beach outside of the Cullens' household and then I crush it to dust.

I try to get rid of the warm feeling in my chest, but it doesn't budge.

"That one's fine," Ogon says with a smirk. He takes a few steps back. "Now think of fire, imagine holding it in your hands."

I raise my hands towards the ceiling and I think of the blaze that I started in the classroom earlier. It starts as a small flicker and then the training room is aglow with a ring of fire. I stand in the centre, feeling the heat on my skin. I concentrate on controlling the flames. I'm doing it, I am powerful, a true Voltairian Vampire, I won't be a laughing stock anymore. Images of school flash before my eyes, the Gazini's laughing at me, blasting Nicholas into the lockers, Nicholas unable to touch me…suddenly the ring of fire is a huge flaming wall, trapping Ogon and me within the inferno that licks the high ceiling.

"Control it Roma." Ogon yells.

"I can't." My emotions wash over me, clawing at my skin and invading my mind.

Water suddenly flows through the windows, flooding the floor and dousing the flames in the process. It laps at my knees, soaking the hem of my dress.

Nicholas splashes towards me, halting inches away from me. "Are you OK?"

I nod. "I'm fine."

"You can control water?" Ogon asks.

Nicholas grins. "I was hoping to keep it under wraps until I join the Conservation Programme." His eyes fall on me. "But it seems I'm not the only one with a secret power. Those flames were pretty impressive."

I look at him in surprise. "I can't control it, it just bursts out unexpectedly."

"Roma you did control it," Ogon says, "Maybe just for a few seconds but it's a start."

"My Father told me you want to join the Volturi Keepers." Nicholas says.

I nod.

"You know there's more to being a keeper than powers."

"She knows," Ogon says. "But we have to get her powers under control. Old World vampires are susceptible to fire – she'll reduce them to ash."

Nicholas folds his arms across his chest. "Maybe I can help."

Ogon looks between Nicholas and me. "I don't think Roma…"

"How?" I ask.

"Well, in our household, we learn control through combat. I could help with you training and I'll be on hand for…fire safety." Nicholas grins and his beautiful white smile is almost dazzling.

"Sounds good to me," Ogon says. "Roma?"

I smile at Ogon and then at Nicholas. "Can we start now?"

"Sure, I have some time," Nicholas looks thoughtful for a moment, then he takes a couple of steps away from me. "So, the most important things to remember in combat are strength and speed. I can't touch you of course, so I'll have to use this."

Nicholas rushes to a crate in the corner of the room and pulls out a long spear. "Remember what Ogon said about clearing your mind."

I nod and I try to shake off the anxious feeling clawing at my insides.

"No fires this time," Nicholas says with a smile. "Imagine yourself as a warrior." He spins the spear in his hand so it looks like a turning wheel, almost hypnotising. Suddenly, Nicholas launches the spear towards me, I dodge it easily and I hear it clatter against the wall behind me.

"That was good," Nicholas says. "This time I'm going to throw it much faster. Get ready."

Ogon walks towards the far end of the room where he leans casually against the wall with his arms folded. He nods encouragingly and I take a deep breath.

Nicholas darts behind me and retrieves the spear, he launches it at me again with such speed that I hear it whistle over my head as I duck. I barely have time to move before Nicholas darts across the room, catches the spear and throws it again. This time, he propels it towards my legs and I jump into the air, curving into a graceful arc before landing delicately on my feet.

Nicholas and Ogon applaud.

"Wow! I've never done that before." My legs feel a little shaky, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"Your reactions are good," Nicholas says. "And you're pretty fast. Let's see how strong you are. Ogon, I want you to restrain Roma."

Ogon steps behind me and wraps his arms around my middle, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Roma, try to break free." Nicholas instructs.

I try to struggle out of Ogon's grip but it's no use, he's too strong. Unless….I draw my arms closer to my sides, I lift my feet up and then I rock forward, slamming my feet into the ground. It cracks a little under the force. Ogon is thrown over my head, but he twists in mid-air to land on his feet.

"Not what I had in mind, but that wasn't bad." Nicholas laughs.

The familiar flush creeps back into my cheeks.

"You want to try the fire thing again?" Ogon asks.

My smile falters.

"It's OK," Nicholas says. "I can help if something goes wrong."

I take a breath and I shake my hands out. I step away from Nicholas and Ogon and I close my eyes. The ring of fire reappears, I see it blazing beyond my eyelids. This time I count down from ten before willing the flames away. They die down and then disappear completely, leaving just a trace of smoke in the air.

"You did great." Nicholas says.

"Thanks."

"We should head back," Ogon retrieves our bags. "Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll look forward to it." Nicholas says the words carefully and his eyes follow me as I leave.


	5. Chapter 5

I swirl the contents of my goblet absentmindedly, bored with the talk of politics that has dominated the conversation at dinner. Aro plans to address the council later this week and he and my Father are discussing tactics. I think about Nicholas, I imagine what it would be like without the invisible force that keeps us apart – we could hold hands, even kiss. I blush at the thought and then I shake my head. Why torture myself when I know it can never be like that? I feel suddenly depressed and….something else….restless. Wait, why would I feel restless? And…..hungry. A burning hunger for something more than the warm, scarlet liquid sloshing around in my cup. I look around the table. Aro and my Father continue to discuss the issue with the smaller clans while Ogon and my Mother are deep in conversation, both talking in low voices, their heads dipped close together. Demetri and Felix are on guard again outside. Aro sent most of his coven back to the Old World, all except Demetri, Felix and Jane.

My eyes rest on the small, blonde vampire. She certainly looks agitated, her red eyes wide as she stares at me, as she stares at the flush under my skin, the vein pulsing in my neck. I heard that the blood of a Voltairian vampire can be toxic to an Old World vampire, but right now, we're the closest thing to humans and Jane looks like she wants to sink her teeth right into me. She's hungry for the kill. I realise that I'm missing the most vital part of this exchange and a laugh suddenly escapes my lips. Everyone looks at me startled.

"I felt her mood!"

Ogon raises an eyebrow at me.

"Jane! She wants to drink my blood, I felt it from her."

Aro looks curiously between Jane and me.

"You're sure?" Ogon asks.

"Jane?" Aro looks at his protégé.

Jane is furious. The rage in her eyes betrays her, threatening to burst free. "Yes Master, it is true."

My Mother and Father look at me in astonishment, but Ogon grins proudly.

"Now, now Jane," Aro chides. "We mustn't frighten our guests."

Aro smiles and turns back to my Father.

"Oh I wasn't frightened." I say with a laugh.

Jane looks at me with her eyes narrowed. "You should be."

"Oh please," I flick my hair over my shoulder and stare right back at her. "Go ahead, bite me."

"Pain."

I fall from my chair as the volts of electricity surge through my body like a thousand knives slicing their way under my skin. It stops as suddenly as it started.

"Jane!"

I pull myself up using the edge of the table and I grip it for support as my legs wobble. Aro looks furiously at Jane. My Mother and Father look stunned, their fangs half extended, but Ogon looks terrifying. That darkness is there again across his eyes, the look on his face is one of hate and he looks ready to pounce across the table to tear Jane's head off. I feel it radiating from him, he wants to kill her and it's taking great restraint not to.

"Apologies Master," Jane says sweetly. "It's so difficult to resist when there is one so weak."

She sneers at me and I feel something inside of me snap. I launch myself across the table, my arms extended out toward Jane. She is thrown back against the wall, pinioned there by invisible hands. At first I think Ogon is using his powers, holding her in place so I can attack and then I realise that it is all me. I am holding her there with my mind. The fire inside of me suddenly flares up and an arc of flames curves above Jane's head and around her body. Jane screams out as the sleeve of her gown catches fire.

"Roma stop!"

I release my hold on Jane and the flames are reduced to a flicker. The goblets from the table suddenly fly through the air and blood splatters the wall, dousing the last of the flames. Jane blinks blood from her eyes, her face set in astonishment.

"Roma Volturi! How dare you set fire to our guests." My Mother looks shaken.

The anger which flared up so suddenly is now fading away, leaving me feeling exhausted. "I'm sorry Mother," I say sweetly. "It's hard to resist when there is one who is such a bitch."

Jane hisses at me.

"Get to your room!" My father shouts, pointing towards the door. He is red in the face, my Mother pale in comparison.

I know that it's best not to argue so I turn on my heel and I stomp out of the door.

Upstairs, I throw myself down on to the bed. The rage is still there, burning gloriously in my chest, but familiar feelings of shame and embarrassment begin to creep over me. Did I just ruin my chance to join the Volturi Keepers? I chew the inside of my lip. My triumph over Jane and my joy at finding more of my powers are suddenly overshadowed by the doubt that settles inside of me.

I hear a noise on the veranda and I step lightly across the tiled floor to peer out on to the balcony. I see nothing. I carefully open the doors and step outside into the warm, night air. A gentle breeze dances across my face and I smell something familiar, sweet and fragrant like citrus. Suddenly a figure vaults over the edge of the balcony and lands with a thud in front of me. I crouch low and I hiss, the tingle of fire burning in my fingertips.

"Hey, it's just me." Nicholas stands before me, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to the elbows so I can see his strong forearms. His dark eyes sparkle in the light from my bedroom.

"What are you doing here? How did you get past the guards?"

"I said hi and they let me walk straight in." Nicholas laughs, taking a step towards me.

I take a step back. "Then why didn't you use the front door?"

"I saw your light on up here...Why are you whispering?"

"Because, even though it's never happened before, I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed boys in my room."

Nicholas looks straight past me into the bedroom and I feel a flutter in my stomach.

"Well technically we're not in your room, but ok, I'll keep my voice down."

He smiles mischievously and my stomach flips. "I heard some commotion down there." He gestures towards the downstairs quarters of the house and I sigh.

"I lost my temper. I set fire to Jane, one of our Volturi cousins."

Nicholas looks impressed and amused all at once. "You're becoming quite the Pyromaniac."

"It's not funny," I say with a laugh.

Nicholas cocks his head to one side. "You're so pretty when you laugh."

I fold my arms across my chest self-consciously. "What do you want, Nicholas?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Why? Why now?"

"Huh?"

"We've know each other all these years, why do you want to see me now?"

Nicholas looks almost shy as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "Since you blasted me into the lockers the other day, I…can't stop thinking about you."

My heart leaps. Nicholas look down at his feet, scuffing the toe of his boot against the ground. Then he looks at me intently. "I know we can't be together, but...I can't help myself."

Hearing him say we can't be together is worse than the pain of Jane's power, thousands of knives cutting me open and leaving me to bleed.

"Maybe there's a way. The Denali Scientists are always finding out new things about our kind, maybe they'll find a way for us to be together." I realise how childish I sound, how desperate and I clamp my mouth shut.

Nicholas says nothing, instead he reaches towards me and traces the outline of my face. I close my eyes and I imagine that I can feel him touching my skin, stroking my cheek with his fingers and the curve of my lip with his thumb. When I open my eyes he is gone.


	6. Chapter 6

My fight with Jane got me grounded indefinitely. Ogon had to plead with my parents to get them to agree to let me continue my training. My father said it was time that I took more of an interest in Voltairian affairs and he insisted that I attend the council meeting where Aro would address the clans.

I scowl as we make our way to the council meeting. The Council Chambers sit on the top of the highest mountain in Moros, overlooking the Morosian Sea. The walk to the top is tradition, a pilgrimage of vampires making their way to an ancient building where the decisions on our future are made.

The dress code is formal, all black clothing under a hooded cloak that must remain intact for the walk and the entire meeting. The cloaks are made in the colours of our households – the Volturi household wear cloaks of black, just like our Old World cousins, but they are spun from a fine silk befitting the hot climate. Our family crest, a fang against a Scarlett disc, is printed on the back along with the words 'Humanity is the Saviour of Voltaire.'

Despite the thin fabric, my head is hot under the hood and I'm tempted to take it down to let the breeze ruffle my hair like it does the branches of the trees that line the footpath.

"Race you to the top?" Ogon nudges me in the side.

I roll my eyes at him. "You know I'm not fast enough."

"C'mon, I'll give you a head start."

I grin and then I race off, scattering gravel behind me. I dodge around the crowd of vampires ambling their way to the top, passing cloaks of black, red, purple and blue. Ogon is suddenly on my heels. I pull on the sides of my hood to hold it in place and I charge ahead. I am triumphant as I reach the chambers, but my glory is short lived as I push open the heavy, metal doors and find Ogon already inside. He laughs at the look on my face and I playfully punch him in the chest.

Inside, the chamber is dark, the setting sun gradually disappearing behind the mountain. A round, oak table sits in the middle of the room. Only the household leaders are permitted a seat, the rest of the council must stand around the edge of the room.

Ogon takes two candles from a shelf and hands one to me. "Non-leaders must each light a candle. When the last one burns out, the meeting has to end – unless it hasn't already come to a natural end of course."

I look at the long wick. "We could be here for hours."

"Hopefully not, we could do with an extra training session before dinner."

Ogon runs a hand long the shelf underneath the one laden with candles.

"What are you looking for?"

"Matches."

I tut at him. "Here."

I concentrate on the candle in his hand, remembering all that I have learnt. I smile with delight when the wick starts to glow. I light my own candle next while Ogon looks on.

I feel a breeze behind me as the door opens and closes.

"You know, they call it the chamber walk for a reason." Ivy smooths her blonde hair under her blue, silk hood. The cloak casts a shadow over her eyes but I notice that she is wearing a vivid, red lipstick and pink blush.

"You're very dressed up." I say, taking in the tight, black dress she wears under her robe.

"Oh, this is just something I found in the back of the wardrobe."

Ogon laughs. "She's hoping someone's here. Who is it?"

Ivy sticks her tongue out at him.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Demetri."

Ivy raises an eyebrow at me and a smile plays around her rouged lips. "My parents are planning on hosting a ball next weekend, you're both invited. Apparently they made some discovery in the lab and they're going to announce it during the party."

I groan. "I'm grounded."

The door goes again and another hooded vampire in a red cloak breezes in. I recognise the white smile immediately, Nicholas.

"Did someone mention a party?"

"Yeh, my parents are hosting one next weekend."

"Great!"

"Yeh, well it was going to be, but Roma's grounded." Ivy folds her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes at me.

"Oh for the fire thing?" Nicholas says.

Ivy looks between Nicholas and me. "What fire thing? What have you done now?"

Just then the door opens again and the rest of the vampires file in.

"I'll tell you later." I whisper.

Ogon extinguishes our candles.

"Hey, wh-"

Ogon silences me with a look as the council enters. They each pick a candle from the shelf and take their places around the room. I notice everyone looking at their candles and muttering, no doubt wondering where the matches are. Aro and my Father enter last behind Demetri and Felix. Felix ducks a little to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling. I notice that Jane is absent and I wonder if Aro sent her home.

My Father takes a seat at the table with Aro at his side. Demetri and Felix stand close behind them. Those standing closest to the window cast long shadows across the room in the last of the sunlight and I realise now why Ogon extinguished our candles. I concentrate hard and suddenly the room is glowing in the soft light of the candles in everyone's hands. They look around for the source.

"My sister," Ogon says proudly. "She's a Pyromancer."

My Father starts applauds and the other leaders follow. The rest of the council nod in my direction and offer words of praise. I smile, thankful that the hood hides half my face. My Father addresses the council and when I look up I notice that Aro's eyes are still on me. He only looks away when it's his turn to speak.

"People of Moros," He starts. "I am honoured to be here. While this is not my first time in your world, this is my first council meeting…"

I look around the table at the council leaders. Gabe is there, sitting beside Skye, Ivy's Mother and leader of the Denali's. Gazini is also there, a hint of a sneer around his lip. I remember that I was going to ask Demetri about him. I edge around the crowd towards him, taking care not to touch any of the Cullens. When I reach him I tug on the sleeve of his cloak. Demetri inclines his head towards me.

"Hey, can you read anything from Gazini?"

Demetri closes his eyes for a moment and then shakes his head. "He's shielding, not very well, but enough to stop me from reading him, it's like his thoughts are scrambled."

"He's hiding something?"

"Maybe."

Demetri turns his attention back to the front, clearly uninterested in what Gazini might be hiding. I return to my place beside Ogon and he leans towards me. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to check something."

"You're worried." Ogon whispers.

I shake my head and try to clear my head of thoughts and emotions. I concentrate instead on Aro's speech.

"…to ensure an endless supply. The Conservation Programme is working. To jeopardise what you have worked so hard for would be foolish. By all means, invite the smaller clans to sit on the council, but be prepared for them to vote in favour of a world where humans are nothing more than a food supply, in a world where we keep humans like cattle. Humans will never submit. They'll fight and there will be a war. Whoever wins, we lose."

I feel someone push past me and the flame of my candle flickers. I see a blur as a figure speeds across the chamber towards Aro and I rush towards him, planting myself between him and the would-be attacker. I catch our uninvited guest around the throat and I slam him down on to the table. As the adrenaline courses through my veins, the flames from the candles shoot into the air, making the council call out in surprise. I quickly extinguish them, plunging the chamber into almost-darkness. Ogon pulls my Father behind him and hits the vampire coming towards him in the face, sending him soaring across the table. Scuffles break out all around the room as the uninvited vampires try to attack the council. In the chaos I look for Nicholas. I see him battling with two attackers. Gabe leaps on the back of one of them and wrestles him to the floor. Nicholas takes the other one in a headlock. Felix has two vampires by the scruff of the neck as Demetri kicks another in the gut before slamming him into the ground. I look around the chamber, there are more than twenty attackers being restrained by the council members.

Father holds one of them by the back of the neck. "They are from the small clans. Why did you come here?"

I look at Gazini, he hasn't moved from his seat and he looks indifferent, his face arranged into a neutral state. None of the attackers speak. My father tightens his grip on the neck of the vampire he is holding.

The vampire hisses and splutters. "Blood. We want blood."

"You have blood." My father says.

"We want an endless supply of blood. We will take Moros to get what we want."

My Father gives a signal, there is a crack as the neck of every attacker is broken, followed by a deathly silence.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ivy this is never going to work."

"Keep still Roma, or I'm gonna poke your eye out."

I huff impatiently. Despite the attack at the council meeting, the Denali's decided to go ahead with the ball. My Father refused to let me go, but Ivy convinced her parents to make it a masquerade ball, so I could sneak in unnoticed.

"It's not going to work, Ivy."

Ivy doesn't answer, she continues to dab at my eyes with black powder, her brow furrowed with concentration. "There."

Ivy steps back to admire her work and then she hands me a mirror. Thick, black eyeshadow covers my eye sockets and flicks out stylishly at the sides. She has applied red lipstick to my lips and my hair is twisted into a sophisticated knot on top of my head.

"One final touch." Ivy slips the black mask over my face and ties the ribbons at the back. The mask is made of lace and covers my eyes and forehead. "No one will ever know that it's you."

I examine the mask in the mirror. "You're sure it won't slip?"

"It's fine. C'mon, get dressed." Ivy nods towards the gown hanging from her wardrobe door. It's a white, strapless dress with a full skirt. Not something I would normally wear. I pull it from the hanger and step into the layers of fabric. When I finish pulling up the zipper, I turn to find Ivy already dressed in a beautiful red gown with capped sleeves. She holds out her own mask to me, I place it delicately over her eyes and then fasten it, tying the ribbon in a bow at the back of her head. She strides over to the full length mirror in the corner of her bedroom and admires her reflection. She looks beautiful and a part of me is thankful that no one will notice me next to her.

"Perfect." She says with a smile.

"You look great, Ivy."

"Thanks, so do you. Now, I'll go down first, wait five minutes and then go down the back staircase."

"OK, what should I do when I get downstairs?"

"Just…try to blend in." Ivy flashes me a smile and then sweeps out of the room. When she opens the door, I hear the soft sound of orchestra music drifting up from the ballroom downstairs and my stomach clenches with nerves.

I wait a few more minutes and then I peer around the door of Ivy's bedroom. The corridor is clear, so I creep down the hallway towards the small staircase at the back of the house. I see a woman in an elegant dress walking towards me and I panic. The woman jumps too, clutching her hand to her chest. I realise then that it's a reflection. I step closer to the huge mirror at the end of the hall and I study my image. I look so unlike myself. The makeup Ivy applied makes my cheekbones look more refined and the structured corset of the dress accentuates my curves. I look pretty, beautiful even. I shake my head in disbelief, it's all just smoke and mirrors.

I start down the winding staircase, holding my breath as the people standing at the bottom turn to stare. Ivy told me not to talk to anyone if I could help it. She said if anyone asks, she'll tell them I'm a younger cousin of hers and that I'm painfully shy. That seems to fit well.

I manoeuvre through the crowds of people until I find an empty seat in the far corner by the orchestra. The music stop suddenly and everyone starts to huddle towards the small stage where the musicians are seated. I slide hastily from my chair and join the crowd, blending in amongst the masked figures now waiting expectantly as Ivy's Mother, Skye, steps on to the stage. She holds up her hands as the crowd applaud and then she addresses her audience.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. As you are aware, I have invited you here to make an announcement. For some time now we have worried about what will become of us should our food source cease to exist." The crowd all murmur in agreement. Skye plucks a small vial from the sleeve of her gown and holds it up to the crowd, the scarlet liquid inside sloshing against the sides. "This serum can sustain a vampire for a week before they feel hungry. If a vampire takes the serum every week for a month, it will sustain them for a further six months. We call it the Life Serum."

There are gasps and from the crowd. Skye continues. "We have further studies to conduct, but we are hopeful that our trials will eventually lead to the end of the conservation programme."

I suddenly feel dizzy. The end of the conservation programme means that they'll stop sending agents to the Old World. I'll be stuck here forever. I feel a breeze and I head in the direction of the French doors that open out on to the gardens of the Denali household. I take a deep breath as I step outside into the cool, evening air. I feel safer out here, under the cover of darkness, away from the eyes of the crowd. I perch on the edge of a large stone fountain that bubbles as a trickle of water falls from a jug clutched in the arms of a statuette standing in the centre.

A figure in a black cape and mask sits down beside me, his hair brushed back off his forehead. His shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow, showing off muscular forearms. "Good evening Miss Volturi."

His voice sends shivers down my spine. "Nicholas?"

He laughs and then lifts his mask from his eyes, sliding it up on to his head.

"Nice costume."

"You too." He leans around me to look at my hair, then his eyes travel along my shoulder and down the length of my dress. "You look beautiful."

I feel my cheeks burn. "You recognised me?"

"Of course."

"Oh this is bad."

Nicholas looks confused. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not supposed to be here." I stand to leave.

Nicholas jumps up from his seat and stands in front of me. I instinctively raise my hands up so I don't touch him.

"Please, don't go," Nicholas looks at me intently. "I only recognised you because…"

I wait for him to finish his sentence. He sighs.

"Because on the stairs, when everyone turned to stare at you, you pulled this face, like you couldn't believe that anyone would want to look. I knew then that it was you."

I look down at my feet. "Nicholas, I…"

Just then I hear a familiar, booming voice, travelling across the dimly lit grounds.

"….after what happened at the council. We can't risk another attack."

"Oh no." I dart around to the far side of the fountain and I crouch down in the shadows as my father strides across the lawn, flanked by Ogon and Aro.

"A war is not the answer my friend. We need to be covert in our mission, deal with the smaller clans one by one."

My Father nods at Aro's words.

"I understand your position, but I have to think of my family. My daughter intervened at the council meeting, she'll be a target."

"Ah yes, Roma." Aro rolls his tongue around my name again and I smirk as I feel Nicholas bristle beside me.

"Your daughter was quite impressive."

"Yes, Ogon has been working with her on her gifts, but she's still not able to defend herself."

Aro nods in acknowledgement. "Well in that respect, I have a proposition for you which I think would benefit us all."

My father looks at Aro with interest.

"I will offer Roma a position with my guard as soon as she finishes school. I'll protect her and she'll have a promising career with the Old World Vulturi, if…..she agrees to marry me."

I clamp a hand over my mouth to stop any sound from escaping. My eyes find Nicholas's in the darkness, he looks hurt.

"Roma?" Ogon says. "She's just a kid."

"You're sister will be eighteen when she leaves school," Aro says. "She will be an adult."

"Well, it's Roma's decision," My father says. "Once she comes of age she can decide."

Aro laughs lightly. "Then let's hope she chooses wisely, if the Denali's get their way, the conservation programme will be obsolete and Roma's prospects in the Old World will be limited."

They disappear inside and I turn back to speak to Nicholas but he is gone, his mask crumpled on the floor at my feet.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day is unusually dull and overcast, the sky reflecting my misery right back at me. I barely listen to Madame Melania as she teaches our first lesson, instead I stare out the window as my finger traces circles on the desktop, still scorched from the fire.

I didn't sleep at all last night, I lay awake mulling over Aro's words, his veiled threat against my future in the Old World if I don't choose to marry him. I scolded myself for wearing the black lace dress, remembering how Aro's eyes had skimmed over my body. Sure, I wanted to impress him by looking the part of a Volturi Keeper, but I saw him as a prospective employer, a mentor even, not a suitor.

I had kept my eyes on the veranda all night, hoping that Nicholas might appear, but he didn't. As the sky turned from black to grey my heart sank. What must Nicholas think? Aro had suggested marriage so casually that he gave the impression that it was already on the cards.

"So, what did you think last night?"

"Huh?"

Ivy rolls her eyes at me. "My mother's announcement."

"Oh, it was…interesting."

"Interesting?" Ivy laughs. "It's going to change our world."

I frown at her. "I don't get it Ivy, doesn't it mean you won't be a scientist in the Old World?"

Ivy shakes her head, making her blonde hair dance around her shoulders. "I can still be a Scientist, it doesn't matter to me if it's here or there."

"Well good for you."

Ivy stares at me in astonishment. "What's wrong with you?"

I shake my head irritably. "Nothing, I'm sorry. I just hoped that one day I'd get to go the Old World, start a new life, leave this place behind."  
"What's so wrong with this place?" Ivy hisses. "Your family is royalty, your life is perfect."

With a pang, I think about Nicholas, his fingers tracing the air around me, unable to touch me. I think of the laughter ringing in my ears as my fellow students poke fun at me, their looks of contempt when I accidentally set their classroom on fire. I jump up from my seat. "You're wrong."

"Roma." Ivy puts her hand on my arm but I shake it off.

"Roma Volturi." Madame Melania peers over her glasses at me. Her mouth is set in a tight line, but her eyes are anxious, as though she's worried that I'm on the verge of causing more destruction. Every eye in the classroom is on me and Ivy looks poised, ready to spring at the first sign of trouble.

"Don't worry, I'm going." I storm out of the classroom before anyone can stop me. I run along the hallway until I reach the main doors, my stomach pitching with anticipation as I weigh up my options. Maybe I could get hold of an amulet and just disappear into the Old World without anyone noticing.

I peer through the glass in the doors and I see Felix and Demetri in their places at the front gates. _Great._ I slip quietly outside and then I sink down on to the top step, wondering how to get past the two highly skilled vampires.

I close my eyes and press my fingertips together, concentrating on pushing the emotion from my chest into my palms. I slowly separate my fingers. First, there is just a flicker and then I'm holding a fireball the size of a grapefruit in my hands. I think about launching it into the trees beyond the gates of Malvern, hoping that it will create a distraction so that I can slip by Felix and Demetri unnoticed, but then the main door creaks open. I turn to find Nicholas looking at me with wide eyes and I quickly extinguish the flames. My heart starts to pound in my chest. "Hey."

Nicholas smiles, showing a perfect line of white teeth. "Hey." He sits down beside me, keeping a careful distance.

"Nicholas, about last night-"

"It's none of my business. Your family has plans for you and I know how much you want to go to the Old World."

"Not like this, I want to go because I earned it, not because I married the right person." My voice is high and shaky.

Nicholas shrugs. "I heard about the Denali's discovery. Aro's right, if you don't do this, your options in the Old World will be limited. If you want to get away from here, you don't have much choice."

"And you're OK with that? Me marrying someone else?"

Nicholas's face falls, his eyes betraying the sadness behind them. He places his hand on the stone step between us and fixes me with a long stare. "Of course not, but you deserve to be with someone who can at least hold your hand."

Before I can say anything in response, he gets up and heads inside. Tears start to fall and I hastily wipe them away. I stand up, reasoning that the best thing for me to do right now is to just let Felix and Demetri know that I'm here and then they can take me home. A tapping on the door behind me distracts my attention. I turn to find Nicholas looking at me through the glass. He places the palm of his hand on the pane, his dark eyes searching mine. I bring my hand up to meet his, pressing it against the glass that separates us. The glass splinters a little, like thin ice cracking under too much weight, but it holds and neither of us moves. If this is the best it can be, if this is the closest I will ever get to touching him, I'll take it.

Nicholas suddenly frowns and he stares at something over my shoulder. I follow his gaze and I see a group of vampires approaching the front gates. Long, tangled hair and ragged clothing. I recognise them as members of the small clans and my breath catches in my throat. Demetri halts them, holding a hand out to stop their advance. One of the small clan vampires grabs him around the throat and pins him against the railings. Felix bulldozes through the group, throwing the ragged vampires through the air like ragdolls. I hear the march of footsteps and with horror, I see a band of around fifty vampires marching on Malvern. The door flies open and Nicholas rushes past me.

"Nicholas, no!"

Nicholas is followed by more Cullen's, they swoop past me towards the gates as I cringe against the wall. They throw themselves into the crowd, snapping the necks of the vampires trying to push their way through the gates. I spread my fingers at my sides in hope of igniting a flame. There is a flicker and a splutter, but my fire won't appear. Fear claws at me as the vampire's battle at the gates. I feel powerless, unable to do anything but stand and watch as the Cullen's help Demetri and Felix keep the shabby vampires back. I have to get help. I head back inside and run straight into Morgan Gazini. He smiles devilishly as I fall to the floor.

"It's over Volturi."

"What are you talking about?"  
"The Gazini''s are taking the throne." He strikes me in the side of the head and then everything goes black.


	9. Chapter 9

Lights pop in front of my eyes as I groggily push myself up from the cold ground. When the lights fade, I find myself in a dark, dank space. The stone walls are inlaid with tiny metal rungs and the floor is bare. Light filters in through the bars in the metal door and my throat constricts with horror when I turn the handle and find it locked. I pull at the grooves between the door and the frame, but my nails just claw at the metal with a screech of steel on steel. I take a deep breath in an effort to calm my rapid heart beat and then I ignite a ball of fire between my hands. I step back and then I launch the flame at the door. It barely even rattles the frame and the fire quickly burns out, leaving a splattered scorch mark in its wake.  
I hear laughter from the corridor, a cruel, mocking sound. "It's reinforced steel, you'll never burn through it."  
"Morgan, is that you? What's going on?"  
"The end of Voltaire, that's what." I hear a heavy key turn in the lock. "Unless you want to rot in this cell, you better get back."  
I stand resolutely behind the door as Morgan's face appears at the window, his dark hair is messed up and there's a cut on his lip. "I mean it, Roma, any funny business and I'll leave you here."  
Maybe it's his use of my first name that resonates with me, but something inside of me tells me to co-operate and I find myself scuttling back to the wall, pressing myself against it as my hands tingle with the flames threatening to erupt from them.  
Morgan edges around the door just as I produce another ball of flame between my hands. Suddenly, there's a tightness around my throat and I cant breathe.  
"Put the fire out, or I'll kill you right now."  
I extinguish the flames and I claw at my neck. The tightness eases and I fall to my knees gasping for breath. "What was that?"  
"Just a little power I picked up."  
I shake my head "That's not possible, your not strong enough."  
"Typical Volturi," Morgan spits. "You think you're better than everyone." Morgan advances on me, holding a hand out in front of him, warning me that he has the power to cut off my air supply again.  
"Why are you doing this? Where am I?"  
"You're at the Gazini household. I brought you here after the attack at school."  
I climb unsteadily to my feet. Why?"  
Morgan cocks his head to one side. "You should be thanking me you know, I could've left you there, let one of the clan members drag you off to their hovel."  
"So why didn't you? I can take care of myself."  
Morgan laughs. "You think so? You have no idea how much the clans hate Volturi's and in answer to your question, I brought you here because I figured you might be useful."  
I try to hone in on his feelings, trying to grasp what all of this means.  
Morgan sneers as he realises that I have no idea what he's alluding to. "You're a hostage, Roma. My father made me personally responsible for you," His eyes travel from my face down to my bare legs and back again. My stomach lurches. "We're starting a war, the Gazini's are going to take the throne with the help of the clans. We've taken Volturi, Denali and Cullen children as hostages, if your father doesn't surrender the throne, we'll kill them all."  
I grip the wall behind me for support. "The attack on the school."  
He nods.  
"Morgan you can't. Surely you don't agree with that. They're just kids."  
He shrugs indifferently. "If your father chooses to surrender, no one gets hurt. If he doesn't, he's the one who will have blood on his hands."  
My stomach pitches. "Morgan, please let them go. I've known you my whole life-"  
"Yeah and you've always looked down on me, always acted like you were too good for me."  
"That's not true, you're the one who's always giving me a hard time, but this...this is just evil."  
Anger flashes across his eyes. "You know, I was going to let you out of here, give you a room in my own quarters, but you can stay here until you learn to be a little nicer to me."  
Morgan slips out of the door and slams it shut. I launch a ball of fire as he turns the key in the lock. His face appears between the bars, his green eyes narrowed. "I'll be back in an hour, if you can't control yourself, I'll have you shackled to the wall."  
As the echo of his footsteps fades, I slump down on to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. I feel helpless, incapable of doing anything to help myself or the children. My only way of getting out of this cell is to be friendly to Morgan, make him believe that I'm not going to cause any trouble. Maybe then I'll be able to find out what's going on. I think of Ogon, my parents, Ivy and...Nicholas. What happened to them? I have to know. When Morgan returns I have a plan.  
He peers through the door before turning the key in the lock. I stay sitting down in effort to appear defeated.  
"So, are you ready to co-operate?"  
I nod timidly.  
Morgan grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet. "Good." He leans towards me and before I know what's happening his lips are on mine and my face is grasped in his hand as his tongue invades my mouth. I stay still as Morgan pulls away and leers at me. "You're making the right decision, Roma. I'm the only one who can guarantee your safety."  
He leads me out of the cell and along a dimly lit corridor. We climb a stone staircase and emerge in a long, cavernous room lined with shelves of books. Ezekiel Gazini sits at a long, polished table sipping from a goblet.  
"Ah, the Volturi princess." He sneers.  
I turn to Morgan. "I thought you said there was going to be a war, that the Gazini's were taking the throne."  
"We are taking the throne," Ezekiel says. "My household and the clans are invading your home as we speak. When your family are captured, I'll claim my seat as King of Voltaire."  
Panic grips my chest. "You coward."  
Ezekiel stares at me coldly and then his eyes flicker to Morgan. "Control your hostage." Morgan strikes me across the face making my cheek sting.  
I swallow down the tears that threaten to fall. "Where are the children?"  
"They're here, all safe and well. For now."  
Ezekiel regards me with curiosity. "Sit down, Roma."  
Morgan forces me into a chair opposite his father.  
"When you were born, the bells of Voltaire rang for days. The doctors said you were the strongest baby they had ever seen, already showing an aptitude for the gifts you would develop later on. Your father was so proud." Ezekiel's lip twists into a sneer as he swirls the contents of his goblet. "As you grew your powers grew. You knew what people around you were going to say before they said it, you could make object fly around the room without even knowing it. I saw it for myself."  
I narrow my eyes at him. "That's not true, I barely have any power at all, except for producing fire and that's not even a common gift for our kind."  
"Yes, you were never the same after your accident."  
"What accident?"  
Ezekiel watches me as he sips from his goblet, a trail of blood dribbles down his chin and he wipes it away with the back of his hand. "Did you know there used to be a pond in your garden? A beautiful water feature with carp of all colours and swans too. One day your mother found you floating face down on the surface, she pulled you from the water, but you had already stopped breathing. You were four years old."  
I try to think back to when I used to play in the garden as a child, but I don't remember there being a pond. I try to concentrate and suddenly an image springs to mind, a memory, ragged at the edges like an old photograph. A swan, it's snowy white feathers against the vivid green of our grounds.  
Ezekiel smiles coldly. "You remember?"  
"I remember...swans."  
"Well, after that day, the pond was drained and filled with earth, the swans relocated. You were OK of course, you are a vampire after all, but Voltarian vampires can't breathe underwater. The lack of oxygen caused damage to your body, you lost all of your powers."  
"No, that can't be true. My parents would've told me."  
Ezekiel shakes his head. "Your family are liars, they kept the truth from you because they were ashamed that they couldn't take care of you."  
I think of my brother, Ogon, always so protective.  
"Ah yes, Ogon."  
I look at Ezekiel curiously.  
"That's right, I can read your mind," He puts the goblet down and clasps his hands together. "Did you know that the Denali's developed a way to extract power from one vampire and give it to another?"  
I shake my head.  
"It's in our blood. Your father banned it of course, said it could be dangerous in the wrong hands." Ezekiel smiles slyly. "I think it just levelled the playing fields."


End file.
